Teacher
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal
Summary: 5 year old Roland Mills has just moved from the coasts of Cape Cod to North Carolina with his father after his mother died. On his first day he meets his teacher, Miss Regina Mills. Roland's father however, finds himself instantly captivated by her. Could something develop between the two while Roland is in her class? Modern AU OutlawQueen. Possible sequel to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Totally a random drabble; more modern AU OutlawQueen. This is something I've had on my mind for a couple of weeks now. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>Little Roland Locksley doesn't like school very much, especially not this one. He's had to change schools, move away from the cool breeze of the Atlantic coasts of Cape Cod, down to the hot and rather miserable Carolina's, because that's where his daddy now lived. He's 5 years old and has lived with his mother Marian for all of his life. However, his mama got sick some time ago and went to heaven to be with God recently. So now he's moving to live with his daddy because his mama had no other family members in New York. He loves his papi, don't get him wrong, but this isn't exactly like when he comes to visit daddy for a whole month in the summer. No, this stay will be quite permanent he realizes.<p>

North Carolina is hot and muggy, something Roland isn't used to. He's used to cool mornings and breezy afternoons. North Caroling is nothing like that. While his father does live on the coast, it's just...the whole thing is completely different for the young boy who's dealing with such a traumatic loss. Slowly though, he learns the routine of life with his father. It's not quite that different than when he visits in the summers, but still, his misses his mami very much. Luckily though, his father is there to comfort him every time he has a nightmare about his mother being gone. This week, he is to start school, and school down south starts considerably earlier than it does up north. His grandparents, Jim and Darling have pulled some strings and got Roland into the Kindergarten program at the private school (Gram and Pop Pop are loaded with money he remembers hearing his mother's friend Anna say on many occasions).

Gram and Pop Pop are from across the water in London, which explains their funny accents. You see, there is the southern accent, and then there is Gram, Pop Pop and Daddy's accent. Roland has one too, but it's completely different; he has a New England accent, mixed with that of his mother's Puerto Rican heritage. So not only is he from up north, but he's half Puerto Rican and half British with a weird accent. Yep, that's the perfect way for this kid to make friends. The big day arrives sooner than he'd like it to and it's pure torture for both Robin and Roland. Gram and Pop Pop have been talking about him going to 'big boy school' as they call it for weeks now. They've told him that his teacher's name is Miss Mills and that she's the best Kindergarten teacher in the school, but Roland is not convinced and still doesn't want to go to school.

He wants to go home, he wants his mother more than anything.

oOo

Of course Robin is that dad who is dragging his screaming 5 year old into the smaller building where the 6 Kindergarten classes are housed. This part of the large, 17 grand a year private school that his parents insisted on Roland going to looks very nice, and very pretentious. Of course, Robin doesn't miss the stares he receives as he moves down the hallway, Roland kicking and screaming in protest (in Spanish to be precise). Some of the looks are sympathetic, wondering where the boy's mother is. Others simply want him to get the kid to shut up, because it's freaking out their kids. There have been 4 other child melt downs since hearing Roland's screams coming down the hallway.

He finds himself desperately searching for the class room...ah yes here it is, Miss Mill's Class. He sees her chatting with another young pixie haired woman, Mary Margret Blanchard-Noan, a fellow kindergarten teacher. From what he can tell, she seems to be quite beautiful, stunning even. She looks up from her conversation mid laugh and spots him struggling to get Roland to let go of his leg. He hears her tell Mrs. Nolan that they'll catch up later before cautiously moving towards them.

"Need some help?" Her voice is this deep but raspy sound, incredibly sexy in its own way. He looks up and finds himself deeply entranced by her dark brown orbs, which seem caring along with something else she can't quite describe.

"I'm so sorry but, I'm having a hard time getting him to-"

"Here, let me try...hi, you must be Roland, my name's Miss Mills but you, can call me Regina, is that okay?" Roland doesn't respond, he only continues to cry, muttering things in Spanish that Robin cannot comprehend. He'd never really bothered to learn the language when he and Marian were together.

"You wouldn't happen to know Spanish, would you?" Robin asks, and he knows that he sounds quite desperate but, he's pretty much at his wits end right now.

Regina simply nods, crouching down onto Roland's level and begins to speak softly to the boy in Spanish; Robin never thought the Spanish language could be so enticing. He's amazed when Roland stops crying and glances up at Regina curiously for a few moments before taking her hand. Regina stands up, hoisting Roland onto her hip, lightly rubbing his back as he lets out a few hiccups, resting his head gently on her shoulder, as if it belonged there this entire time.

"I'm sorry but, how did you do that? He's been crying non stop since he woke up this morning" Regina simply lets out a chuckle as she smiles at Robin

"Apparently, you did everything wrong" She says as Robin groans

"I apologize milady but-"

"I understand; my son had a hard time adjusting too"

"You have a son?" she nods

"His name's Henry and he's 12; he'll be 13 soon"

"You and your husband must be-"

"Nope, no husband"

"Widowed?"

"Single; I adopted Henry...we moved here from Connecticut just last year. It's always a hard adjustment, especially when you're so small" her voice is calm and understanding of the situation, even though she's completely clueless to exactly what the situation is. Before Robin gets the chance to respond, the bell rings.

"Well, we'd better get going" Regina says with a smile, holding out her hand for Roland's backpack and lunch box. She speaks in Spanish to the boy again and he simply nods and smiles.

"Mr..."

"Locksley, Robin Locksley"

"Right; Mr. Locksley, does Roland-"

"Speak English? He does; he's just...his mother passed away a few weeks ago and-"

"Say no more; I've got another little girl who went through the same thing recently also. He'll make friends, he's already made one with me, because he's such a cute little boy" she says, lightly poking Roland's nose and the boy giggles, something Robin hasn't heard in what feels like ages. He stands there a few moments more before Regina glances back towards her class.

"Roland, say goodbye to your papi" Regina instructs and Roland gives his father a small wave as Regina reminds him

"The Kindergarten classes get out at 2:15"

For the remainder of the day, Robin can't help but think about the beautiful woman who calmed his son down with a few simple words of Spanish.

oOo

The weeks seem to drone on and Roland seems to be adjusting just fine, he's excelling in class very well according to the take home notes Regina sends home everyday. He seems to be blossoming, and taking quite the liking to Miss Mills, though Roland never calls her that, he only refers to her as Regina. She doesn't seem to mind and is happy to carry him to class every morning. The warm muggy weather soon turns cool, cool enough for light jackets and rain coats when necessary. One this particular weekend, 3 months after school has taken in, Robin and Roland are surprised to find Regina at the park, sitting on a bench smiling at a young boy who appears to be her son, who is contently running around with what he assumes to be their dog. Of course Roland spots her first, letting go of Robin's hand and rushing towards her. She doesn't seem to mind when he climbs into her lap; she instantly wraps her arms around him.

"Roland, what have I told you about running off?" Though Robin's voice is stern, it still remains soft

"Sorry daddy...but I just had to see Regina and-"

"It's Miss Mills son-"

"He's fine; I told him he could call me Regina; in fact, all of my preschoolers call me Miss Regina. Miss Mills is a bit too formal for me and, Mrs. Mills is my mother"

"See?" Roland says with an eye roll as Regina chuckles

"Roland, you see that boy out there? That's my son Henry and that, is our dog, Lola. Why don't you go and say hi. I know how much you've been dying to see him again" She says and with no more convincing, Roland is dashing off towards Henry.

"It seems our boys are well acquainted"

"Grades K through 6 all have lunch together and Henry usually comes over to my table during lunch. Roland seems to adore him"

"He doesn't have any other siblings and, he's my parents only grandchild so..."

"Did you and Roland's mother not-"

"Oh, we didn't, we weren't...we were both quite young and quite stupid when we got involved. We married quickly, didn't think-"

"So you're divorced then?" Robin simply nods

"She had custody of Roland until she..."

"I'm sorry, about Roland's mother"

"...How did you know, what to say to him? How did you know-"

"That he was speaking Spanish?" Robin nods as Regina simply chuckles

"I'm Latina, well, half anyways"

"You are?" She nods

"My papi's family was from Puerto Rico"

"So was Roland's mother" Regina says

"He told me as much; you're son's a really great boy Robin, you don't mind if I call you Robin, do you?"

"Not as long as you don't mind me calling you Regina"

"No problem"

The two talk a bit more about life, their families, their children and Robin soon finds himself growing quite fond of a certain half Peurto Rican teacher. He dreads Roland going to first grade next year.

_To Be Continued (Possibly...)_

* * *

><p><strong>I could write more, a sequel if you will...lemme know by leaving your thoughts in a review!<strong>

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So since you guys fell in love with "Teacher" so much, I decided to post another chapter...You're Welcome. Also, I apologize in advance: I don't speak Spanish so, most Spanish phrases, words, sentences will be in italics.**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>Summer: 2 Weeks Before School Starts<p>

The cool breeze of the Atlantic coast has finally hit North Carolina, something Regina Mills and her son Henry greatly appreciate. They're not from here (the south), so they have yet to appreciate the beauty of it-Henry especially.

"Mom, why did we move here again?" the almost 13 year old asks his mother, who is sitting at their small kitchen table looking over the list of children tentatively scheduled to be in her kindergarten class this year.

"Because Papi, your abuelo needed someone to help him out with the business; because you know your grandmother wasn't going to do it." Her Puerto Rican accent is more prominent here than it was in Connecticut.

"Ma..."

"Henry, you know how much I love your grandfather" The young boy sighs; he loves his grandpa too, he just hates the fact that he got stuck with someone as mean and surly as Cora Mills.

"Yeah, I know; but why does grandma have to be such a-"

"Language mister" his mother warns

"Sorry"

"Hey, have I ever told you how much I love you?" the 5 foot 5 woman is walking towards her son, who is over the sink washing dishes.

"Duh mom, I know you do; you tell me everyday" with that she's smiling, wrapping her arms lovingly around him.

"What are you thinking about mom?"

"Of how proud Daniel would be if he were here" her mind is always thinking of Daniel

"Do you think if he would've lived-"

"Hey, you would still be here; you'd still be my son okay? Nothing and no one will ever change that alright?"

"Yeah I know I just...I heard grandma talking and-"

"Henry, I've told you a million times to never listen to a word that woman says"

"I don't get it, why-"

"She didn't like Daniel, hell she doesn't like anybody"

"Language mom" Henry mocks

"Geez, sorry...hey wait, you can't call language on me when I'm the adult. Besides, Hell is much better than the word you were planning on using"

"How did you know what I was gonna-"

"Because you're my son and I taught you well. Plus, eavesdropping on my phone calls to Tink" Henry tries hard to hide his grin but he can't, his mother's caught him. She's right...again, as usual.

"How come you're always right?"

"Because, I am your mother, and mother's are right...75 percent of the time. Well, except my mother, she's wrong all of the time"

oOo

"So, which little kids are you getting in your class this year?"

"I've got 8 little boys and girls in my class this year"

"Just 8?"

"Yeah, we each get between 8 to 10 kids, except for one teacher; she only gets 6, all special needs"

"Oh; so what kids do you have this year?"

"I've got Meghan Belle, Danielle Smith, Lucas Fields, Logan Rusby, John Jacob Potter, Emily Grace White, Lucy Raegan and a new little boy, Roland Locksley"

"Never heard of him before; you think he's from here?"

"He's not; his grandparents got him in at the last minute plus, Lacy Miller's family moved to Indiana"

"Yeah, I heard"

"You're gonna miss Johnny aren't you?"

"Yeah, he was a pretty cool kid; first friend I made when we moved here"

"Oh papi I know; you'll make more, I promise. You've been here a while, you're going to 7th grade...oh God, that means girls will be calling here for you soon. I don't think I'm ready for that" Regina says, though her antics are overly dramatic, making Henry laugh

"Mom relax, it's not like I'm saying I wanna get married or anything. Besides, school hasn't even started yet"

"I know I know but still..you're my baby mi hijo, you're growing up on me!"

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that you'll let me forget that I'm still your little boy"

"Nope, I won't"

* * *

><p>Present:<p>

It's rather warm for late September, but yet still cool enough for a light sweater-in case you're not one for a breeze. As usual, little Roland Locksley is the last one to arrive for class; his father is always running late with the boy. He's done relatively better since the first day where he completely threw a fit. Today however, Roland is very reminiscent of that little boy she met on the first day.

"Good Morning Roland, Mr. Locksley" she always has a pleasant tone with Roland; he's quickly grown to become one of her favorite students.

"It's not exactly a good morning...Roland, let go. Daddy has to go little man" Robin is desperately trying to put the boy onto the ground but he won't budge.

"Sorry, it's not exactly the best day for him" Robin apologizes

"Mind if I try? Okay come on Roland, let go of your father" Regina coaxes, and of course the boy easily scrambles into Regina's arms, sending Robin a hateful glare.

"Hey, why are you looking at your daddy like that huh?"

"Cause I hate him!" It's a shock to both Robin and to Regina; she has to avert her eyes in order to keep her from feeling pity for Robin, who looks like someone just kicked his puppy. He sighs heavily, mumbling a quick goodbye before heading towards the exit.

"_Roland, that wasn't very nice_" Regina's placed him on the ground by now and her voice is stern as she speaks to him

"He doesn't even remember!" Roland says, and by now his bottom lip is poked out and tears are welling in his eyes

"_What did your daddy forget huh?_"

"It's my Mami's birthday...I miss her" and with that Regina's heart breaks for the boy. She instantly pulls him in for a hug, allowing his cries to fill her chest and stain her shirt.

oOo

"Ms. Mills, is everything alright? Is Roland alright? I got here as soon as I got your message" She called Robin in for a meeting while the children were out on the playground

"Everything's fine Mr. Locksley, I just...I wanted to talk to you about, Roland"

"Is he okay?"

"He's doing exceptionally well; he's a bright student...that's not the problem. I'm noticing some behaviors that, well if anyone else saw them, they could get him put out of the Kindergarten program"

"And exactly what kind of behaviors are my son displaying, Ms. Mills" she can tell the man is upset and so she takes a calming breath before explaining.

"Roland's been...wetting himself during nap time; he's been refusing to eat at lunch. I've had to put him in timeout almost everyday since he got here. This morning he got reprimanded by another teacher and he told her to, shut it stupid...in Spanish" Robin groans, running a palm across his face.

"I told my parents this school wasn't for him; he needed something smaller than this but-"

"Mr. Locksley, I can assure you, this is the smallest Kindergarten program you're gonna find. If you look in the inner city schools, it'll be much harder"

"So what are you suggesting I do?" his tone is still snappy; she can understand him being frustrated but she's only trying to help.

"Well, Roland mentioned today being his mother's birthday..."

"Yeah, it is; I'm really sorry Ms. Mills...he's not used to living here in the Carolina's. He lived upstate with her until..."

"I understand, it's why I try and give him extra attention. He seems like a really sweet little boy"

"He is"

"Have you tried getting him into any extracurricular activities? Does he have any hobbies?"

"No"

"Those help a lot; you know, he likes playing with my son so, why don't we set up a couple of play dates"

"But your son is 13"

"And into some of the same things your 5 year old is into"

"Touche; do you think it'll work?"

"It'll work; Roland's already taken a liking to Henry"

"I can't thank you enough for doing this Miss Mills"

"Regina, Regina's just fine"

"Alrighty then, Regina; so when should we-"

"Mary Margret, Miss Blanchard; she's got a son a bit younger than Roland, Neal...she and I get together on the weekends; a few of the other parents get together as well. It'd be a perfect opportunity to get to know some of the other people, Roland could socialize..."

"That sounds like a plan to me"

"So Saturday then, around 10 am?"

"Saturday sounds perfect"

_Chapter 3 to follow..._


End file.
